New Adventures
by Mickeymouse4everz
Summary: Actually, this has my OC in it, so if you don't like OCs, skip this. My OC is Numbuh 6 in this, and she joined Sector V, and Bradley is Numbuh 7. Anyway, I may pair her up later, I'll see where the story heads.
1. Meeting Hannah

A/N: If you hate OCs, I would suggest you don't read the story. And I'm not rewriting episodes or whatever, I'm just going to write random adventures. I'll try not to make it center too much around my OC ok? Even if that's the main reason I'm writing the story. Is that good? ENJOY! (Bradley is not Numbuh 6 in this, he's Numbuh 7) I'll use their names on occasion, cool? Maybe I'll pair up my OC, I really don't know.

She was new to...this place. Ever since she joined the KND around 2 hours ago, she was getting a terrible feeling. Like she wouldn't fit in. She was told to join Sector V, but she didn't know any of them.

They had been together for weeks, while she had just arrived on the scene. She was only 10! What if they treated her like c***? Like she didn't exist?

Hannah sighed and tentatively knocked on the door. A bald kid with a turtleneck sweater on opened the door. "Who're you?" He asked defensively.

Hannah gulped. There was already a knot forming in her stomach. "I-I'm Hannah. Your...umm...new recruit?" She said.

Numbuh 1 looked her up and down. "Numbuh 6 you mean?" He asked. Hannah nodded.

"Welcome to our team. The others are probably in their rooms, the kitchen, or the living room." Numbuh 1 told Hannah as they walked up the stairs to the door to the Treehouse.

"Oh...can you tell me their names?" Hannah asked. Numbuh 1 nodded.

"First, there's me. My name is Nigel Uno, but please, call me Numbuh 1 at most times. I'm the leader of this group. Then, there's Numbuh 2, also known as Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. He is the main aviator of this team, and he handles our technical things. After him there's Numbuh 3, or Kuki Sanban. She's mostly the nurse and the cheery girl in our team. Then, there would be Numbuh 4, also known as Wallabee Beatles. Please just call him Wally though. He's the main fighter on our team. Finally, there's Numbuh 5, or Abigail Lincoln. Call her Abby. She tries to keep common sense on our side, and she also comes up with ideas, along with me." Numbuh 1 introduced.

Hannah smiled a lopsided smile. "That's going to take me a long time to learn." She said to Numbuh 1.

"From now on, we will refer to you as Numbuh 6. We'll have to see what your skills are before we assign you to anything though." Numbuh 1 told Numbuh 6.

"Ok." Numbuh 6 said and flopped on the couch next to a girl with an oversized...sweater on, and a boy with a blonde bowl cut sitting next to her. He had on an orange hoodie.

"GIVE ME THE REMOTE!" The boy shouted at the girl.

The girl stuck her tongue out and changed the channel to some Rainbow Monkey show.

Numbuh 6 watched them fight over the remote for around 4 minutes, amused.

Suddenly, the boy looked behind the girl and noticed Numbuh 6.

He quickly whispered something to the girl, making Hannah feel kind of awkward.

"Uhh..hey!" The boy said to Numbuh 6. She blinked.

"I'm Wally, and she's Kuki." The boy introduced.

Hannah frowned, trying to remember which one Wally was. "You're...Numbuh 4 right?" She asked Wally. He nodded, an unfazed half-smile now on his face.

"I'm Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 3 greeted, eyes sparkling. She then looked amazed.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!" Kuki shouted. "Where did you get that amazing shirt?!" Numbuh 3 inquired.

Numbuh 6 smiled. "I just got it at Sear's." She said sheepishly. Numbuh 3 squealed and scooted over to where Hannah was located.

"And the pretty headband!" Numbuh 3 squealed. "IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!" She gushed.

Numbuh 6 glanced at Numbuh 4, who looked disgusted. "Hi Wally!" Numbuh 6 greeted.

Wally looked up, and tried to smile. "Err..hi?" He said. He then quickly got up and left.

Numbuh 6 was confused for a moment. What was his deal?

"Oh oh AND THE SHOES!" Numbuh 3 finished. Numbuh 6 wasn't listening.

"Huh? Oh I mostly just shop at Sear's or Macy's," Numbuh 6 said. "Do you know where there's a Numbuh 2 dude around here?" She asked.

Numbuh 3 appeared to be thinking. "He might be up in Numbuh 4's room or the kitchen. He could also be in the laboratory. Happy finding!" Kuki said and continued watching "Rainbow Monkeys Get Married."

Hannah weighed her options. She could go to that blonde kid's room, the kitchen or the laboratory. Numbuh 6 shrugged and opted for the kitchen. She WAS hungry...

"Hey Numbuh 2!" Hannah called as she opened the door. Nobody was in there. "Whatever." She said softly while she opened the refrigerator door. Numbuh 6 grabbed a popsicle, then peeled the plastic wrapper off and began to eat it.

Numbuh 6 then began her journey to the laboratory, with the help of a map passed to her earlier by Numbuh 1 of course. "Take a left, go down hallway, (why is this treehouse so gigantic), and stop!" Numbuh 6 murmured to herself. She almost crashed into the doorway.

"Oh god," She said as she opened the door. Nobody was in there as well, with the exception of many odd looking machines. "No Numbuh 2 in here."

Finally, there was only one more option, which she dreaded. Having to see that boy again. She took a deep breath and started up the stairs, following the map symbols. Soon, she had arrived at the door.

Hannah knocked on the door. Shortly, the door opened, and wonder of wonders, it was the blonde kid. There seemed to be another kid on a wrestling bed, holding up a bunch of cards.

"What?" The blonde one greeted, rather coldly.

"Are you always this mean?" Numbuh 6 retorted.

"I don't know you." Numbuh 4 stated and assumed a fighting stance. Numbuh 6 gave him an odd look.

"You're so short." Numbuh 6 said. Numbuh 2 looked up and saw what was going on.

"OH THAT IS IT!" Numbuh 4 yelled and charged. Numbuh 6 smiled and waited until he got close. Then she held a hand out. Wally immediately fell down.

"Smooth move." Numbuh 6 said and walked over to where Numbuh 2 was sitting. "You're Numbuh 2, correct?" Hannah asked.

"Affirmative."

"I thought so, because of the 2 on your hat." Numbuh 6 shrugged.

"Hey is Numbuh 4 ok? He still has to play cards with me." Hoagie said. Numbuh 6 grimaced.

"Maybe?" Numbuh 6 said.

Just then, Numbuh 4 groaned and got up. "I can't believe that some girl knocked me out." He said, glaring at Hannah.

Numbuh 6 frowned. She already made an enemy? On their own team nonetheless.

"See ya around." Numbuh 6 simply told the others, and went off to find Numbuh 5. From the description Numbuh 1 had told her, Hannah had assumed that Numbuh 5 was a girl.

"She's almost as hot as Numbuh 10!" Hoagie purred.

Numbuh 4 rolled his eyes. "Get it together mate."

"You think I should ask her out?" Numbuh 2 asked Numbuh 4.

"I really don't care," Numbuh 4 told him and threw a Yipper card at Hoagie. "Now shut up and get back to playing Yipper cards! It's your turn." Numbuh 4 said.

Numbuh 2 seemed to be in thought. "You should probably apologize first though. I don't want tension because she'll be my girlfriend and you're already my friend." Hoagie suggested.

Numbuh 4 looked horrified. "I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE TO SOME GIRL!" He hysterically screamed at Numbuh 2.

"Calm down bro! If you're my friend, you'll do it right?" Numbuh 2 said.

"Whatever. I'm just going to pretend that it didn't happen." Numbuh 4 said, annoyed. Numbuh 2 eagerly nodded.

Numbuh 4 sighed and slowly got up, then trudged out of the room towards the living room, where he spotted the girls trading accessories.

"Gross." He muttered.

Numbuh 4 mustered up all of the fake sadness he was going to need, and tapped Numbuh 6's shoulder. She jumped and immediately turned around.

The other girls had noticed this and had turned as well. "Sup Numbuh 4." Numbuh 5 greeted. Numbuh 3 smiled.

Numbuh 6 was worried. "What?" She whispered to the short boy.

"I have to talk to you." Numbuh 4 whispered back.

Numbuh 6 grimaced and got up. Numbuh 3 cocked her head to the side while watching her teammates, as Numbuh 5 secretly stole a hairpin from the middle of the table.

Numbuh 4 dragged Numbuh 6 into the kitchen and made sure the door was locked.

"What the heck dude?!" Numbuh 6 whisper-yelled at Numbuh 4, who backed up.

He put on a face of fake-sadness. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you earlier!" Numbuh 4 said dramatically, and dropped to one knee and threw his head back like some kind of diva. He placed a hand on his chest as well.

Numbuh 6 looked confused, but then she grinned, then started to crack up. "What...are you...doing?!" She said between fits of laughter. She was soon on the floor, rolling around.

Numbuh 4 got up and tugged on his hoodie, then stared at Numbuh 6, clearly perplexed.

"Why aren't you, like falling at my feet crying?" He asked, confused.

It took 3 solid minutes for Numbuh 6 to stop laughing and get up. "W-what did you say?" She asked, trying to get her breath back.

Numbuh 4 repeated what he had said earlier.

"Was I supposed to take that seriously?" Hannah asked, still chuckling.

"Well, you were supposed to be crying and saying that you forgive me." Numbuh 4 said, pissed off.

"Oh you are HILARIOUS." Numbuh 6 said, wiping her eyes.

Numbuh 4 crossed his arms indignantly and stuck his tongue out.

"You were a freaking drama queen dude!" Numbuh 6 stated.

"Queen? I DON'T THINK SO!" Numbuh 4 shouted at her.

Numbuh 6 giggled and got down to Numbuh 4's level and hugged him. "See you around pipsqueak." She whispered in Numbuh 4's ear, then left, but not before slamming straight into the kitchen door.

She groaned and opened the door with one hand, the other clutching her nose. Numbuh 4 was in shock.

"Why...what?" Numbuh 4 said to himself, before realization hit. "PIPSQUEAK?! SHE CALLED ME PIPSQUEAK!" He shouted, enraged. He stormed out of the room, and went to his room. Numbuh 2 was on his bed, fast asleep.

"WAKE UP!" Numbuh 4 shouted. Numbuh 2 shot up like a rocket and snorted. "Wha-what?" He asked groggily.

Hoagie then took notice of what was going on. "That was the longest apology ever." He yawned.

"Right." Wally said and leaped onto the bed. He nearly faceplanted onto the frame though.

"Maybe you shouldn't try that..." Numbuh 2 suggested.

"..."

"By the way, can you come with me to the living room? I'm going to try to ask Numbuh 6 out." Hoagie said bravely.

Wally frowned. "You're making me get up again?" He asked. "You were never this brave when it came to asking Numbuh 10 out."

"Well Numbuh 10 wasn't in our sector, so it was harder! Besides, both of them are total bombshells. Was that the term? Bombshells?" Hoagie questioned.

Numbuh 4 groaned and got up. "Oooook. And what's a bombshell? A shell on a bomb?" Numbuh 4 asked. Numbuh 2 rolled his eyes and the boys shuffled out of the room. Or more like Numbuh 4 trying to push Numbuh 2 down the hall.

"C'mon...Hoagie...MOVE IT!" Numbuh 4 grunted as he pushed Numbuh 2 down the hallway.

They finally arrived at their destination ten minutes later. Numbuh 1 and 6 were sitting on the couch, watching some kind of sci-fi movie.

Numbuh 4 would never admit it to anyone, but Numbuh 6 looked the teeniest bit hot as she lazily put her hair up in a bun.

"HEY NUMBUH 6!" Wally called loudly. Hoagie's eyes widened and violently shook his head no at Numbuh 4. This prompted Numbuh 4 to march over to Numbuh 6 and grab her arm.

Numbuh 1 paused the show as he watched what was going on.

"Another drama performance so soon?" Numbuh 6 mockingly asked as she secured her bun with a rubber band.

Numbuh 4 narrowed his eyes at her. "Hoagie here wants to talk to you." Numbuh 4 said and pointed to where Numbuh 2 was standing, petrified.

Numbuh 6 got up and went with Numbuh 4 over to the frozen boy. "What'd you wanna ask?" She questioned.

Hoagie's eyes widened. "I...well...uh...We'veonlyknowneachotherforadaybut you'rereallyprettywannagooutwithme?"Hoagie said quickly.

Numbuh 6 raised her eyebrow at him. "I really didn't understand a word of that. Could you repeat it slowly?" Hannah asked.

Numbuh 4 rolled his eyes. "Wanna go out with him?" He asked Numbuh 6.

"Oh...umm...him?" She asked, jerking her thumbs towards Numbuh 2, who was crossing his fingers.

Numbuh 4 nodded. "I just got here today though!" Hannah exclaimed.

She walked over to Numbuh 2. "I won't say no to that date, but I just joined you guys today, so I barely know you, or any of the members in this sector. Except maybe for Drama Queen over there." Numbuh 6 said to Hoagie.

"I AM NOT A DRAMA QUEEN!" Numbuh 4 claimed. Numbuh 6 smiled.

"Suuurrree..." Numbuh 6 replied.

"I'd suggest not trying to make fun of him much. He's pretty temperamental..." Numbuh 2 whispered to Numbuh 6.

Numbuh 6 shrugged. "Whate-" The blaring red alarm cut her off as it sounded through the tree house. In a matter of seconds, they were all at the meeting place in the treehouse, with Numbuh 2 having to had dragged Numbuh 6.

Numbuh 1 stood at a podium, and the operatives sat next to each other in this order: Numbuh 5,3,4,6 and then 2.

"We just got word that Father is planning a ray to turn people into KITTENS!" Nunbuh 1 announced.

"Similar to the animalization ray then?" Numbuh 5 asked. Numbuh 1 nodded.

"But what's so wrong with cute little kitties?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"BECAUSE I WOULD LIKE TO STAY A HUMAN!" Numbuh 4 yelled at Kuki.

Kuki rolled her eyes. "Gee Mr. Grouchypants, I was just asking what's wrong with a kitty..."

"You people are annoying." Numbuh 4 stated.

"That must be why you love us then!" Numbuh 6 said back. Numbuh 4 frowned.

"Can I finish explaining this?" Nigel said, and went on anyway.

"Ok, we're going to be going in twos. Numbuhs 4 and 6 will be attacking first, then Numbuhs 2 and 5 will be going in after, and I will then enter with Numbuh 3, and we will take down Father. The rest of you are on Delightful Dork duty." Numbuh 1 explained.

Numbuh 4 glanced over at Numbuh 6. "I have to go with her?" He asked, almost disgusted.

Numbuh 6 smiled. "Yep, you're stuck with me."

"Let's GO!" Numbuh 1 yelled at the operatives, and they shuffled over to their airplane thing. (Don't know what it's called)

"Sorry Numbuh 6, Numbuh 2 hasn't added your operating section yet, so you'll be sharing an operative of your choice." Numbuh 1 told her.

"OOOH! PICK ME!" Hoagie exclaimed, waving his hand around. Numbuh 3 smiled at her, along with Numbuh 5. Numbuh 4 crossed his fingers, hoping that he wouldn't have to share space with a girl.

Hannah ran a hand through her hair as she glanced around the room. She noticed Numbuh 4's expression and smirked. "I'll pick Numbuh 4." She said smugly.

Numbuh 4 and 2 groaned. "You didn't piickk me?" Numbuh 2 dragged on.

"Scoot over shorty." Numbuh 6 told Numbuh 4. He crossed his arms and indignantly sat there.

"Then I'll do this," Numbuh 6 said, and picked Wally up, then sat down, and put him on her lap. "Would you prefer you not on me?" She asked innocently.

Numbuh 4 looked around. "So that's what it like for the others..." He muttered to himself, and picked up a control. Numbuh 6 frowned.

"I swear, your butt is the boniest butt!" Numbuh 6 giggled, and adjusted herself. The other operatives looked over and laughed at how Numbuh 4 and 6 were positioned.

"Haha! You're on her lap Wally!" Numbuh 3 laughed. Numbuh 4 finally noticed what was going on.

"HEY! WHY AM I ON YOUR LAP?!" He shouted at Numbuh 6. She shrugged.

"You wouldn't move, so I picked you up and put you on me. You have a really bony butt."

Numbuh 4 rolled off, and successfully managed to hit his arm on the floor. "Ow!" He said, rubbing his arm, then he got up and marched over to his chair.

He got into the chair, and they finally took off.


	2. Info about OC

A/N: I'm already working on the second part to the first chapter, I'll be updating this a lot. Other stories are currently on hiatus. Anyway, here is the info about my OC, so that you may know and understand her better throughout the story.

Name: Hannah Parks/Numbuh 6.

Age: 10.

Height: 4'10"

Clothing: Usually an off the shoulder blue cropped top, although she is seen with a pink hoodie, like Wally's on occasion. Wears denim shorts as well. She has small silver studs in her ears, and has her hair either down or up.

Hair: Extends 3/4 down her back, wavy, and has blonde streaks in her hair. It is normally a chocolate brown. (This is what my hair actually looks like in real life, haha)

Personality: She loves to poke some fun at people (especially Numbuh 4), and she is considered the "hot" one of the team, right next to Numbuh 3. She's about as smart as Numbuh 5, but she doesn't really know how to fight. (So she's not a total Mary Sue, this personality is based off me as well, because I'm called the hot one in my group of friends. Please, I'm the potato)

Shoes: Just some white sneakers.

Accessories: She wears a pink and blue striped headband, and a gold bangle bracelet.

Any other details? She is allergic to bad grades! (XD)


	3. Sharing, again

A/N: Please review! Unless you're a guest intending to hate. Then get the fuck away from this story.

"Ok, we're here. Now, Numbuh 4 and 6, GET OUT!" Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 4 grabbed Numbuh 6, and they left the ship.

"You know who the DC are?" Numbuh 4 asked Numbuh 6 as they dashed towards the mansion.

"No..."

"The Delightful Children From Down The Lane are our arch-rivals, because they love adulthood, and we hate adults. Especially Father, their father. He's our main enemy." Numbuh 4 explained, and the duo stopped outside the DMFDTL.

"So, we destroy ray, and foil Delightful Children's plans?" Numbuh 6 asked. Numbuh 4 nodded.

"Seems easy enough." Numbuh 6 commented.

"They can be crafty...so be on guard." Numbuh 4 ordered. Hannah bit her lip, knowing that she really was not a fighter.

"Could you maybe...like defend me if they attack us?" Numbuh 6 shyly asked. Numbuh 4 whirled around and laughed.

"Sure princess." He snickered. (A/N: Total Drama reference!) The two finally reached the door, and they quietly snuck in, and checked that the coast was clear. Numbuh 4 held up a glowstick, and soon, Numbuh 2 and 5 came and joined Numbuh 4 and 6.

They quietly snuck into the living room, where they expected the ray to be. However, it wasn't in there. However, they did see Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 3 stealthily moving around the room. Actually, Numbuh 1 was, and Numbuh 3 was drawing a picture.

"The ray isn't in here Numbuh 1." Numbuh 2 whispered. Numbuh 1 nodded.

"Let' go check-" He started to say, but was interrupted by five unified voices.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Kids Next Dumb." The DCFDTL greeted, the KITTEN ray in their hands.

"The Delightful Dorks." Numbuh 1 countered.

"We wouldn't insult us if we were you." The DCFDTL said, and shot Numbuh 3 with the ray. She slowly transformed into a little black kitten, that had on an oversized green sweater.

Numbuh 1 backed up, and picked up Numbuh 3, who happily meowed.

"Kids Next Door...RUN!" Nigel screamed, and ran out of the room, still clutching Numbuh 3.

The operatives looked around the room, until they split up and started screaming as well.

"AW CRUD!" Numbuh 4 shouted, as he and Numbuh 6 skidded to a stop in a dead end hallway.

"What now?!" Numbuh 6 asked, in panic.

Just then, the DCFDTL saw the panicking operatives. "Any last words?" They asked menacingly.

"Throw me." Numbuh 4 whispered to Numbuh 6. Numbuh 6 looked at him with a face of doubt.

"Sure?" She said unsurely, as Numbuh 6 picked up Numbuh 4 and hurtled him at the Delightful Children. He made contact with the children and knocked them down like bowling pins.

The ray remained crushed underneath the Delightful Children, and Numbuh 4 and 6 made their getaway.

"Does anything hurt?" Numbuh 6 inquired. Numbuh 4 quickly shook his head, and they ran away.

*Meanwhile*

"How am I going to change you back?!" Numbuh 1 asked himself worriedly, as he looked at Numbuh 3. She had somehow found some yarn pieces, and was wrapping herself in the yarn as she ran around in glee.

"NUMBUH 1! DO YOU HAVE A PLAN?!" Numbuh 2 screamed as he and Numbuh 5 came rushing into the living room. Numbuh 1 had run back there after everyone had split up.

Numbuh 1 hung his head in shame. "No...Well...let's find the ray!" He now said, and they ran out of the room, towards a hallway.

"Numbuh...4...where are...we going?" Numbuh 6 gasped.

"I don't know!" Numbuh 4 said, annoyed. They spotted an exit, and Numbuh 4 told Numbuh 6 to wait in the ship, while he got the others.

"That's adorable." She said to herself, as she fished her phone out of her pocket and played Evanescence.

*Inside*

Numbuh 4 was going to try to locate Numbuh 1 first, since maybe he would have an idea on how to destroy the ray. "Think Numbuh 4! If I were a bald kid, where would I be?" He asked himself. Numbuh 4 decided to check the living room. His thinking proved him right, as he found Numbuh 1 barking orders at Numbuh 5 & 2.

"Hey! People!" Numbuh 4 shouted and joined the operatives.

"Where's Numbuh 6?" Numbuh 1 immediately asked the Aussie.

"In the ship. Now let's go kick the Delightful children's butts!" Numbuh 4 happily exclaimed.

"No, we find the Delightful Children, and we use the ray to turn Numbuh 3 back into herself, then we kick their butts." Numbuh 1 corrected.

"Ok, now...LET'S GO KIDS NEXT DOOR!" Numbuh 1 shouted, and they rushed towards the hallway that Numbuh 4 and 6 were in earlier.

There, they found the Delightful Children, still passed out. "I must've hit them hard!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed. Numbuh 5 went over to the Delightful Children, and nudged the blonde one aside, and retrieved the gun. She then pointed it at Kuki, and she became a human again.

"Me...what?" Numbuh 3 asked, and lowered her hand from her mouth. Numbuh 5 threw the ray on the ground and stomped on it for good measure.

"Now let's get out of here." She said, and the five ran out of the room.

*At the ship*

_Wake me up inside! Call my name and save me! From the nothing I've become. _was blaring from Hannah's phone. She was in Numbuh 4's chair, humming along to it.

Just then, the KND came bursting through the door. "WE DEFEATED-Is that Evanescence?" Numbuh 4 asked. Numbuh 6 quickly paused the song.

"Yeah...wait! How would you know what band that is?" Numbuh 6 smirked. Numbuh 4 had a worried look on his face.

"Weeell...myyyy...shut up." Numbuh 4 said, and squished into his chair with Numbuh 6.

"Let's just leave this dreaded mansion already and we can-Numbuh 3! Stop licking your hand!" Numbuh 1 ordered. Numbuh 3 put her hand down.

"Sorry! It just came naturally!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed. Numbuh 1 rolled his eyes as the ship took off.

"Soo...music huh?" Numbuh 6 grinned.

"Yup." Numbuh 4 responded, eyes glued to the screen.

"You're no fun." Numbuh 6 said, and plugged her earphones into her phone. About two minutes in, Wally started complaining.

"YOUR MUSIC IS BLARING INTO MY EAR!" He complained.

Numbuh 6 took an earphone out. "What's going on?" She asked.

"YOUR MUSIC IS-" Numbuh 4 started to repeat, until Hoagie interrupted him.

"Can it Numbuh 4, we're almost at our treehouse." He said, and the treehouse loomed into view.

They finally arrived at their destination, and landed safely. Everyone then flooded out of the machine, and congregated in the living room.

Numbuh 5 & 6 decided to listen to music and read their "girly" music. Numbuh 3 was painting her nails, and Numbuh 2 was beating Numbuh 4 in a video game. Numbuh 1 was in his room, trying to take a nap.

"C'mon, c'mon MOVE FASTER!" Numbuh 4 shouted at the screen, as Numbuh 2's car passed his.

"Eat my dust!" Numbuh 2 shouted competitively.

"C'MON CAR!" Numbuh 4 continued shouting at the screen.

"Can you guys be quiet! Numbuh 5 is trying to relax!" Numbuh 5 rebuked the boys.

"Gosh Numbuh 5..." Numbuh 2 frowned at her tone of voice.

"HAHAHAHA! My car passed yours!" Numbuh 4 shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Oh shoot." Numbuh 2 said, and desperately pressed buttons on the controller. Numuh 5 rolled her eyes.

"Boys and their stupid video games..." Numbuh 5 said under her breath.

*Nighttime*

"All right, I'm going to bed guys." Numbuh 2 announced, and left the room. Everyone already was in their pajamas, teeth brushed.

"Ha, I love your footies." Numbuh 6 teased Numbuh 4. Numbuh 4 looked down at his orange footies.

"Thanks...I think?" He said.

"Can I sleep in your quarters?" Numbuh 6 suddenly asked.

"Why?"

"They haven't made my section of the treehouse yet." Numbuh 6 explained.

"Why didn't you ask Numbuh 3 or Numbuh 5?" He asked.

"Well...I know you the best so far." Numbuh 6 explained.

"I hope this sharing stuff doesn't go on too long..." Numbuh 4 muttered to himself. Numbuh 6 smirked.

"Thanks Numbuh 4!" She exclaimed, and hugged Wally tightly.

"Hugs..." Numbuh 4 made a face of disgust.

"You're a good friend!" Numbuh 6 said, and skipped to his room. She was happy that she had a place to stay for a while, until her quarters were finished.

"That's nice." Numbuh 4 said, and switched the lights off, then bolted upstairs. He skidded to a stop outside his room, and opened the door, panting.

"Yeesh..." Numbuh 4 said quickly, and slammed his door shut.

"You never told me Numbuh 4, how do you know Evanescence?" Numbuh 6 asked Numbuh 4.

"I..." He blushed. "I was maybe on the internet looking for a song, and this website recommended it, and I listened to one of their songs...and they're...good." numbuh 4 held his head down.

"That's not embarrassing. I just heard about the band from one of my friends." Numbuh 6 smiled.

"Ok so...where are you sleeping?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"I dunno, maybe on that beanbag chair on the floor?" Numbuh 6 asked. Numbuh 4 shrugged, so Numbuh 6 took that as a yes. She snatched a pillow from Numbuh 4's bed and went into the hall and got a blanket.

"Well...I don't think I'm going to sleep right now. You?" Numbuh 6 asked after she had set up her makeshift bed.

"Nah." Numbuh 4 said.

"Music?" Numbuh 6 asked. Numbuh 4 nodded.

She put her phone charger in an outlet, plugged her phone in and played "Wake me up inside" by Evanescence.

"Cool." Numbuh 4 said, and got out a comic book to read while the music was playing.

"I'm guessing your favorite color is orange?" Numbuh 6 randomly asked.

"What was your first clue?" said Numbuh 4.

"I can't thank you enough for letting me stay in your room!" Numbuh 6 said, propping her pillow up.

"Well...sure?" Numbuh 4 didn't know how to respond.

Numbuh 6 retrieved a magazine from the purse that she had with her, and read it, while Numbuh 4 read his comic book. They remained that way until Numbuh 6 yawned.

"I'm going to bed." Numbuh 6 announced, and shoved her magazine back in her purse. She then pulled out a purple eye mask and dozed off. Numbuh 4 stared at her.

"How is it she's only been here a day?" He asked himself, and quickly turned his nightlight on, then shut off the lights.


	4. Insulted, and Dancing

A/N: I'm so pissed off at Fanfiction right now, so I may not update stories as frequently as I did way before when.

*RING RING RING*

Numbuh 6 groaned and pulled her eye mask off. "What is that?" She asked. Numbuh 4 rolled over and fell off the bed.

"AW CRUD!" He yelled as he clutched his arm. Hannah tried to refrain from laughing, but got up and walked over to Numbuh 4.

"Really?" She asked. Numbuh 4 writhed in agony. She reached over him and shut off the alarm clock.

Numbuh 4 jumped up suddenly. "I should be an actor." He stated, and marched into his bathroom to get dressed. Numbuh 6 sighed and grabbed her clothes for the day from her bag.

Numbuh 4 came out of the bathroom wearing his orange hoodie and jeans, surprise surprise. Numbuh 6 went in the bathroom and tugged on her pink hoodie, and her denim shorts. She then grabbed her hairbrush she had earlier and brushed her hair, pinning it back with a sparkly barrette.

"HURRY UP!" yelled Numbuh 4, as he pounded on the bathroom door. Numbuh 6 confidently walked out. Numbuh 4 did a double take.

"Eh, why do you have on a pink version of my hoodie?" He asked.

"It's cold out." Numbuh 6 simply told him, and walked out of the room.

"Great, now people are gonna think we all 'matchy matchy'." Numbuh 4 said, and face-palmed. He then prepared himself for the insults he was going to get from Numbuh 1, 2 and 5.

Numbuh 1 and 2 were in the dining room, eating cereal, along with Numbuh 3. Numbuh 5 was still in her sector getting ready, and Numbuh 6 was making herself toast. Numbuh 4 walked towards the kitchen, looking embarassed.

Of course, it didn't take long for the team to notice. "Hey Numbuh 4, is that your new girlfriend?" Numbuh 1 teased. Numbuh 2 cringed at that. Numbuh 3 whirled around.

"You guys are matching!" She exclaimed. Numbuh 4 rolled his eyes, and used a stepstool to reach the cupboard.

"How about we all just shut up?" Numbuh 4 suggested menacingly, glaring at his teammates. Numbuh 1 snorted, and covered his mouth.

"Twins." He muttered, before completely laughing out loud. Numbuh 2 looked rather worried.

"A-are you guys really d-dating?!" Numbuh 2 asked, hoping it was a lie. Numbuh 4 stared at him oddly.

"Dating? EWWW!" Numbuh 4 made a face at that. Numbuh 6 glanced at Numbuh 4, and shrugged.

"Nope." said Numbuh 6. Numbuh 2 sighed a sigh of relief, just as Abby came downstairs.

"What'd Numbuh 5 miss?" She asked, her bathrobe and fuzzy slippers still on.

"Numbuh 2 thought that Numbuh 6 and I were dating!" Numbuh 4 then made the cutting his throat motion, and gagged. Numbuh 6 narrowed her eyes at Numbuh 4.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, not so innocently. Numbuh 4's eyes widened.

"I..hate dating!" Numbuh 4 said, and gagged again. Numbuh 6 went over to him, completely forgetting about her toast.

"Are you implying that I'm ugly?!" Numbuh 6 said angrily. Numbuh 4's eyes widened again.

"I...I heh heh uh heh...suuuurrree?" Numbuh 4 stammered. Numbuh 6 glared at him and walked over to Numbuh 3.

"Numbuh 3, can I stay in your sector until we build mine?" Numbuh 6 asked, shooting death glares at Wally in the process. Numbuh 3 nodded, so Numbuh 6 went upstairs and got her stuff together.

"Whoa dude, you just got burned!" Numbuh 5 chuckled.

"So much drama in a matter of ten minutes." Numbuh 1 commented. Numbuh 2 sighed.

"Who's making the call to Numbuh 362 about Numbuh 6's sector?" He asked. Numbuh 1 got up.

"I'll talk to her." Numbuh 1 said, and left the room. Numbuh 5 took out Numbuh 6's piece of toast.

"Just a little burnt...whatever. Numbuh 5 sure hopes Numbuh 6 doesn't notice." Numbuh 5 murmured to herself. Numbuh 4 was still feeling around the cupboard for those Pop-tarts.

Just then, Numbuh 6 came down, her bag with her. "Numbuh 3, where's your sector?" She called out.

"I'll just come with you, give me a sec!" Numbuh 3 said, and quickly finished her cereal.

"OK! Let's go! Hey Numbuh 2, can you put my dishes in the sink, thanks!" Numbuh 3 said, and skipped along with Numbuh 6. Numbuh 2 frowned and picked up the cereal bowl.

"What else do you think will happen this morning?" Numbuh 2 asked. Numbuh 5 shrugged.

"At this point, I would think more drama. Numbuh 5 does NOT want to get involved in that." Numbuh 5 replied. She then glanced at Wally.

"That was really messed up man, calling her ugly. By the way, I think Numbuh 2 ate the last pop-tart." Numbuh 5 said. Numbuh 4 groaned in frustration.

"What the crud?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?!" Numbuh 4 said, his voice rising.

"Numbuh 5 doesn't know, maybe because you looked hilarious, groping around for the Pop-tarts!" Numbuh 5 said, and placed her dirty plate in the sink.

"Bye! Oh, and maybe you should apologize." She called over her shoulder, and went to her sector to change into her regular clothes.

"WHY THE CRUD AM I CONSTANTLY APOLOGIZING TO THIS GIRL?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!" Numbuh 4 shouted in frustration. Of course, everyone was gone.

"I AM NOT THE BAD GUY!" Numbuh 4 proclaimed. "WE BARELY KNOW HER, WHY THE CRUD SHOULD WE BE NICE?!"

Numbuh 5 entered the room. "Gosh Numbuh 4, shut up. We're nice to her because we're a team. Duh! She's one of us Numbuh 4." Hoagie explained as he grabbed a sandwich out of the fridge.

"I agree with Numbuh 5 about the apologizing." Numbuh 2 said, and munched on his sandwich. Numbuh 4 appeared to be thinking, but then he literally put his foot down.

"I AM NOT APOLOGIZING!" Numbuh 4 screamed and stormed out of the room.

"Man, that guy could be nicer." Numbuh 2 said to himself, his mouth half-full of sandwich.

*Up in Numbuh 3's sector*

"Oh my god!" Numbuh 6 exclaimed when she saw Numbuh 3's Rainbow Monkey room. "On second thought, I'll just ask Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 6 said hurriedly. She wasn't fond of them.

She quickly went into the kitchen, where she found Numbuh 2 now drinking juice, along with Numbuh 4. Hannah walked over to where they were sitting.

"Hey Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 6 greeted and sat next to him. "What'cha watching?" She asked, while putting her head on his shoulder. Numbuh 2 blushed. Numbuh 4 looked over and paused the show.

"We were just watching some stupid wrestling tournament thing." Numbuh 2 replied.

"IT IS NOT-" Numbuh 4 started to protest.

"No one cares." Numbuh 6 shot him a glare. "I was maybe thinking that I could room with you for a while?" She asked. Numbuh 2 looked unsure.

"Wouldn't you room with a girl?" He asked.

"Well I stayed with Numbuh *cough* 4 *cough* for a while, but something came up." Numbuh 6 glared at Numbuh 2. Numbuh 2 looked from Numbuh 4 to 6 and back again.

"Let me just speak with Numbuh 4 again." Numbuh 2 smiled, and dragged Numbuh 4 into the kitchen by his hoodie.

"Hey watch it! This hoodie is special!" Numbuh 4 complained.

"You have ten others just like it." Numbuh 2 retorted.

"Well I...humph." Numbuh 4 pouted.

"Dude, just apologize!" Numbuh 2 said.

"No! No way!" Numbuh 4 said.

"Girls are less likely to apologize, especially when you insult them!" Numbuh 2 told Numbuh 4.

"I didn't say she was ugly! I just thought we were talking about dating, and that's disgusting!" Numbuh 4 confessed.

"Reword that, and say that to her." Numbuh 2 advised, and tugged Numbuh 4's hoodie again. Numbuh 4 yanked Hoagie's hand off of it.

"I can walk by myself." He said and the boys headed back to the dining area.

"Numbuh-" Wally started to say.

"Nope." Numbuh 6 interrupted.

"I-"

"Nuh-uh."

"NUMBUH-"

"I don't care."

"YOU-'

"Shut up."

At this point, Numbuh 4 was enraged, and went to the indignant girl.

"LISTEN HERE-" He started to say.

"No-" Numbuh 6 immediately cut in.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN! SORRY! NOW TAKE YOUR APOLOGY AND...DO SOMETHING!" Numbuh 4 yelled. Numbuh 6 looked at him.

"Ok!" She said, and hugged Numbuh 4, who pulled away.

"AAAHHH HUGS!" He yelled, and brushed imaginary germs off him.

"See you in your room!" Numbuh 6 said, and skipped along to Numbuh 4's room.

"Girls and their cruddy apologies..and their stupid happiness." Numbuh 4 folded his arms together.

Hoagie came into the room. "I didn't know your voice could get that loud." Numbuh 2 said.

"Me neither." Numbuh 4 replied, and Numbuh 4 tuned the TV to a wrestling match.

"Great..." Numbuh 2 mumbled to himself, and decided to visit Numbuh 6.

He barged into Numbuh 4's room, and found Numbuh 6 on her phone.

"Hey Numbuh 6-" Hoagie was saying.

"Numbuh 2! Sing with me in the living room!" She greeted, and smiled. That was going to be her revenge, singing loudly while Numbuh 4 was trying to watch his show.

"But...what?" Numbuh 2 asked. Numbuh 6 grabbed Numbuh 2's hand and led him to the living room.

"Ooooook!" Numbuh 6 stood directly in front of the television screen, and started to dance like a maniac.

"C'mon Numbuh 2! Dance with me!" Numbuh 6 commanded as she shook her hips. Numbuh 2 panicked and started wildly flailing his hands.

"Put your life into it!" Numbuh 6 shouted and started to "get down." Numbuh 2 eventually stopped dancing, muted the TV, and stared at Numbuh 6.

"She looks hot..." Numbuh 2 whispered to Numbuh 4. Numbuh 4 rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you." Numbuh 4 whispered back. Numbuh 2 texted the rest of the team to come watch.

Soon, Numbuh 1,3 and 5 entered.

"We got a text saying...whoa." Numbuh 1 said, but looked over at Numbuh 6, who was now whipping her hair around like Willow Smith, and was doing some unrecognizable moves.

Numbuh 3 was confused. "Why wasn't I told there'd be a dance party?" She asked, and proceeded to join Numbuh 6 in dancing. Numbuh 3 hopped around as Numbuh 6 was shaking her hips again, and moving her arms in circles.

Soon, Numbuh 6's hoodie was flung into the audience, landing on Numbuh 4's face. She was revealed to be having a halter top on similar to Heather's from Total Drama, except Numbuh 6's was pink.

"Oh..." Numbuh 4 muttered, and peeled the hoodie off his face. _"I Wonder if I can spray-paint this orange?" _He wondered.

Numbuh 1 and 2 were staring at Numbuh 6 & 3, wide-eyed, that is until Numbuh 5 slapped Numbuh 1.

"Ow..." Numbuh 1 rubbed his cheek. Finally, the playlist on Hannah's phone ended.

"I'm...tired." She commented, out of breath. A lot of whoops and cheers were heard from the guys in Sector V, for Kuki as well.

"YOU WERE REALLY HO-I MEAN AWESOME!" Numbuh 2 shouted.

"Thanks." Numbuh 6 grinned.

"That was some lovely jumping Numbuh 3." Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 3 beamed, and hi-fived Numbuh 6.

*later that night*

"What was all the dancing for?" Numbuh 4 asked as the duo was settled in bed.

"My way of payback." Numbuh 6 replied.

"I think that Numbuh 1 and 2 enjoyed it more, instead of being mad." Numbuh 4 pointed out.

"Did you enjoy the performance?" Numbuh 6 teased.

"Umm...no." Numbuh 4 awkwardly smiled.

"Oh please, you're a boy. Isn't it, like a natural instinct to like girls dancing?" Numbuh 6 said. Numbuh 4 blushed and got into bed.

"Hello? You gonna answer?" Numbuh 6 asked. Silence.

"Hellooo? I swear Wallabee, if I have to-" Numbuh 6 cut herself off as she climbed into Numbuh 4's bed.

"Hey! Wake up!" Numbuh 6 shook Numbuh 4. Numbuh 4 grunted.

"Why are you up here?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"You didn't answer my question," Numbuh 6 responded. "Isn't it a natural boy instinct to like girls dancing?" She asked.

"Maybe for Numbuh 2, but not for this...ok maybe." Numbuh 4 admitted. "Now get off my bed!"

"Numbuh 3 was right Mr. Grouch." Numbuh 6 said as she got off the bed. "I'm going to bed right now, so...are you?"

"No." was Numbuh 4's reply.

"Ok then, just turn off the lights when you do."

"Isn't that what I normally do?"

"...Whatever." Numbuh 6 said, and got into her beanbag chair. Numbuh 4 stared at her, and threw a comic book at her.

"WHAT?!" Numbuh 6 shot straight up, like a rocket.

"You didn't put on your pajamas." Numbuh 4 pointed out. Hannah glanced down at herself.

"Why would it matter?" Numbuh 6 asked. "You didn't put on your pajamas either."

Now it was Numbuh 4's turn to glance down. He facepalmed. "I knew I forgot something!"

Numbuh 6 rolled her eyes. "Gee Numbuh 4..." Numbuh 4 quickly grabbed his orange footies and scurried into the bathroom. Numbuh 6 stared after him.

"That Numbuh 4's hilarious." She said to herself.

"Thanks." came a voice behind her. Numbuh 6 jumped up in fear.

"AAAHHH-numbuh 4?" Numbuh 6 asked. "How the heck did you get dressed that fast?"

"Oh...I don't know. I'm pretty fast." Numbuh 4 replied, and as if to prove his point, he ran over to his bed.

"See?"

"Oh my gosh, I'm just going to get on my nightdress." Numbuh 6 said.

Numbuh 4 trailed after her. "I would never ask a girl this, but can I borrow your hairbrush tomorrow?"

Numbuh 6 whirled around. "And why?"

"I think Numbuh 3 stole mine." Numbuh 4 replied.

"Fine. Now can I go change?" Numbuh 6 agreed. Numbuh 4 trotted over to his bed, and then remembered he had to turn out the lights, so he got up and turned the lights off, then crawled into bed.


	5. What's Going On

A/N: Is anyone even reading this? *frowns* What if I put some 3/4 later? Want that? I'm going to use their names this chapter, because I feel like it. (This is about a month later from last chapter)

"Wally? Hello? Dude?" an angel-like voice called out to Wally, and he smiled and pulled a blanket over him.

"Wally?" That voice kept repeating. It was a heavenly experience, until something very hard hit his face, making him shoot straight up out.

"I've been trying to wake you up for like, 5 minutes man! You kept muttering something about an angel, and smiling! So I slapped you." Hannah explained.

Wally rubbed his cheek. "That hurt."

"It'd hurt anyone genius, it's a slap." Hannah said.

"I'm just going to get ready." Wally hopped out of bed. Today, Hannah decided to just go with a pink ruffle miniskirt and a purple t-shirt that advertised "You know you like it!" (A/N: I'll just make up random outfits, lol)

Surprisingly, Wally came out with an orange hoodie and blue jeans. It was a huge shocker!

"It's good that you're not wearing that cruddy pink sweatshirt." Wally remarked.

"It's good that I'm going to wear it with jeans tomorrow then." Hannah smirked at him.

"NO! DON'T COPY ME!" Wally yelled at her. Hannah giggled.

"That's probably why I'm friends with you." She laughed. Wally frowned.

"I'm hungry." He said.

"The kitchen's right there." Hannah replied, and the two stepped in the kitchen, where they were met by harsh glares by everybody. Wally shrugged and grabbed a step stool to reach the freezer for some waffles or something. Hannah looked around at the operatives.

"Why am I being glared at?" She asked uncomfortably. Hannah grabbed a cereal box, only for it to be snatched out of her hand by Hoagie.

"Hey! I was going to eat that!" Hannah protested. Hoagie threw it across the room, while everyone except Wally and Kuki was still harshly glaring at her and Wally. Kuki was sitting on a chair, sniffling and trying not to cry.

Wally soon joined the silent chaos, and he was greeted with icy stares as well. "Why are we getting stared at?" He whispered to Hannah as he gripped his frozen waffle.

"I don't know!" was Hannah's panicky answer.

"Um...guys? What's wrong?" Wally asked awkwardly. He stood in front of Hannah, as if trying to protect her or something. Or it could be the fact that he had given her his waffle to hold, and he wanted to protect the food.

Nobody answered, except for a low growl from Abby. "Are we having a staring contest?" Wally asked, and stared at Nigel. He was soon elbowed by Hannah, who had gotten on the floor.

"What're we supposed to do?" Hannah whispered to Wally. "I don't know" was Wally's answer. A huge sob was heard from Kuki on the couch. Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby went over to her, and Hoagie was patting her back and telling her it'll be all right, but he soon ended up trying not to cry too. Now, Wally and Hannah were greeted with icy cold glares.

"Look, I don't know what he and I did, but you guys are being, like really weird." Hannah said. Nobody answered her.

"WHY ARE WE BEING SO SILENT?!" Hannah cried out. She nudged Wally. "Back me up." She said to him.

"I-uh..." Wally sighed. "I really don't know what's going on!" Finally, Abby answered.

"You guys are pathetic." She spat out.

"Hey! I AM NOT PATHETIC!" Wally shouted at her, his hands balled into fists. Hannah grabbed his hand.

"Dude. Calm down." Hannah commanded. Wally pulled his hand away. Apparently, the sight of the hand incident made Kuki cry harder.

"Why is she crying?" Wally questioned.

"You guys." Nigel answered. There was an awkward three minutes of utter silence, until Wally was confused.

"What'd we do?" He asked.

"Broke her heart." answered Nigel again.

"...what?" asked Hannah first.

"It's obvious." Abby pointed out. Wally was squinting, trying to compute what was going on through his miniscule brain.

Hannah face-palmed, finally getting it. "You guys are ridiculous. Why would we be dating you idiots?" Hannah said, rolling her eyes.

Nigel and Abby's glaring ceased. "You guys...are pretty good friends though. And you guys are sharing Wally's room." Abby said. Kuki stopped crying and Hoagie stood up as well.

Wally squinted, before getting it. He faced Hannah. "They thought we-?" Wally started.

"Yup." Hannah finished. Wally rolled his eyes and sighed.

"This is getting old." Wally said to them.

Nigel and Abby smiled nervously. "Sorry about earlier..." apologized Abby.

"It's fi-MY WAFFLE!" Wally cried out. He picked up his defrosted, soggy waffle.

"IT'S RUINED!" He sobbed. Hannah took the waffle and threw it away, and got him a new one.

"Just relax, there were about 30 waffles in that freezer." Hannah handed Wally the waffle. Wally happily accepted it.

"I like waffles." He stated, before chomping down on the frozen breakfast. Everyone stared at him.

"You know it's frozen right?" Hoagie pointed out. Wally nodded, and took another ginormous bite out of it. Hannah sneakily picked off a piece of it and ate it, without Wally noticing.

"Ech, that is cold!" Hannah said. Wally finished his waffle.

"Let's go to the living room!" Wally said quickly and dragged Hannah into the living room. She waved back at the operatives.

"How long do you think it'll be before they start dating?" Nigel asked Abby. She shrugged.

"You think Wally's taking her to the dance this weekend?" Nigel asked again.

"He might."

"I sure hope Kuki won't be devastated." Nigel said.

"Agreed."


	6. The Dance

A/N: Don't be mad at me! It's Thursday by the way, before the big dance on Friday! In this story, not in real life. I'll use numbuhs when I feel like it, but it seems easier to use names.

The members of Sector V sat in a circle in the living room. They were trying to figure out who was going with who. The only people paired up were Abby and Nigel. They were going with each other.

Hannah looked back and forth between Hoagie and Wally. Hoagie looked at Hannah, wanting to go with her. Wally sat with a frown on his face. Kuki was hoping that Wally would take her.

"Soo...what are we going to do?" Hannah asked. Abby and Nigel had already gone out to shop for tuxedos.

"I don't know." Kuki said, staring at Wally. Hannah stared at Wally too. Wally was looking at the roof, very interested in not discussing this. He did this until he felt the stares of everyone on him.

"What?" He asked as Kuki stared at him. Hannah decided to look over her nails. She winked at Wally though. Wally nodded back.

"I'll go with you Wally." Kuki said. Wally frowned.

"I'm gonna go with Hannah. We're going to...I have no idea." was Wally's reply. Kuki blinked back some tears, but she kind of expected that to happen.

"Guess I'll go with you then." Kuki said to Hoagie. Hoagie shrugged.

"That's cool." He agreed. Kuki squealed and took his hand.

"HELP ME FIND A DRESS!" She commanded, and flew out the door, Hoagie panting behind her.

Wally and Hannah looked at each other. "I'm going shopping too." Hannah said. Wally shrugged, and the two walked to the mall.

*1 & 5*

"You think they'd have any at Sear's?" Abby asked Nigel.

"Would they really sell fancy tuxedos there?" was Nigel's answer.

"Let's try Calvin Klein." Abby suggested.

"Isn't that the underwear store?"

"Macy's?!"

"Nah." Nigel replied.

"At this point, we're going to have shop at a thrift shop for clothes!" Abby said. Nigel appeared to be thinking.

"Do you have your phone on you?" asked Nigel.

"Yeah, why?" Abby replied.

"Why not just rent a tuxedo?" Nigel said. Abby face-palmed.

"Nice!" She said, and pulled out her phone.

*2 & 3*

"Oh oh! Hoagie, let's go in Jeans Warehouse!" Kuki exclaimed, and pointed to the sign. Hoagie let himself get pulled in. There, Kuki zoomed towards the Junior's section. She pulled a pink lacey dress **[1] **off, and a wrappy purple dress **[2]** off the rack.

"I'm going to try these on!" Kuki exclaimed. She dashed into a dressing room. Hoagie sat on one of the chairs outside the dressing rooms, and awkwardly stared around at people. That is, until Kuki came out in the purple dress.

"Soooooo?! How do I look?" Kuki asked twirling around. Hoagie looked her over, and shook his head no. Kuki frowned. "But it's soo twirly and purple and-" She started to protest.

"That looks way too...frilly?" Hoagie interrupted. Kuki dejectedly walked into the dressing room, changed into the pink dress, and put the purple one on the rack.

"Is this one nice?" Kuki asked, twirling like a ballerina, yet again. Hoagie looked at her with approval.

"That's pretty." He commented. Kuki smiled and fluffed it out.

"Now we have to go find a tuxedo for you." She said, and skipped to her dressing room.

Once she was back, they paid for the dress, and got out of the store. "You know Kuki, I have my tuxedo from the other dance, I'm just going to wear that." Hoagie said.

Kuki smiled. "Ok."

*4 & 6*

"Should we go into Macy's? Or Sear's? Or maybe-" Hannah was trying to select a store to shop in.

"They're all cruddy girly stores! Just pick one!" Wally said in frustration.

"Macy's it is." Hannah said, and had to forcibly drag him in there.

"NOO! It smells like cruddy girly stuff!" Wally was screaming, and the people in the store gave him odd looks. Hannah dropped Wally.

"Dude, just shut up. You'll be fine." Hannah told him. Wally crossed his arms and his bowl-cut hid his eyes. Hannah walked on to the dresses department and told Wally to just stand outside of the section or something. He said he wouldn't be "caught dead" in the dress section.

Hannah hummed as she looked at her options. Eventually, she decided to either pick the red ruffly one **[3] **or the emerald one** [4]**. She picked up both, and went to the dressing rooms with Wally.

"Ok, when I come out, tell me your opinion." Hannah told him. Wally held his poker face and sat on the chair.

First, Hannah came out in the red dress. "Is it good?" She asked. Wally looked up at her. He frowned. "I'll take that as a no." She responded, and tried on the emerald one.

"What do you think of this one?" Hannah asked. Wally looked again.

"That's the same color as my eyes." Wally said. Hannah looked confused.

"You have green eyes?" She asked. Wally nodded. "Let me see." Hannah leaned into Wally. She stared in his eyes.

"Wow! They really are the same color!" Hannah said, bewildered. Wally shifted uncomfortably. "Ok, I'll get up." Hannah said, and went back into the dressing room. She changed into her other outfit, and they paid for the dress.

"I have a tuxedo at home." Wally stated as they walked out of the store.

"Ok, let's just go." Hannah said, and they left the mall. (A/N: This scenario was very similar to 2 & 3's, XD)

*Treehouse*

"Our tuxedos should be ready to pick up later." Nigel said to Abby. She nodded. When they entered, they found Wally and Hoagie trying to unsuccessfully iron their old tuxes, with Wally burning himself every five seconds, and Hoagie ending up ironing the floor. The girls were comparing prom dresses and picking out accessories. Abby immediately marched over to the boys.

"You idiots! Just let me do this." Abby said, annoyed. Wally and Hoagie high-fived each other as they sat and watched Abby iron. Nigel half-mindedly wandered over to the couch and stalked his phone, waiting for the company to call him.

*Dance*

"Where is it, where is it, WHERE IS IT?!" Hannah yelled, searching throughout her backpack. Wally was digging through his closet, looking for that tuxedo top, while Hannah was looking for her headband.

Wally nonchanantly pulled off his hoodie and continued digging. Hannah was already in her dress, and had her hair done, she just needed that headband. Hannah stopped and swiped on some chapstick, then continued searching the backpack.

She found a sparkly barrette. "Just screw it, I'll find it later." Hannah said, and pinned her bangs back. Wally pulled his top on.

"Let's go!" Hannah told Wally, and zoomed out the door. Wally ran after her.

Of course, everyone was sitting in the living room, waiting for the two to be done.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Hannah ordered, and Sector V got off the couch. They dashed towards the dance and arrived through the doors.

Abby, Nigel, Hoagie, and Wally immediately ran to the buffet table, and stuffed their faces with food.

Hannah stuck with Kuki as they awkwardly ambled towards the dancefloor. Suddenly, two guys came up behind them.

"You girls look like you need some company." One boy greeted. The other took Kuki's hand.

"Come dance with us." The boys said.

Both Kuki and Hannah faintly blushed and they danced around on the dance floor. That is until two very angry boys came behind the girls and tugged them away. Before they had arrived, Hannah had written down her phone number on the guy's hand.

"Call me." She mouthed as Wally hauled her away. Th guy saluted. (A/N: No seriously, this is what happened at my last dance, except it was my friends hauling me away)

The boys led the girls outside. Hannah and Kuki sat on a step.

"What the heck?! Ditching us to hang out with other guys?!" Hoagie said to them. Wally crossed his arms and nodded.

"Hey, you ditched us! Besides, some date you are Wally." Hannah said. Kuki fumbled with her fingers.

"It wasn't like a date!" Wally countered.

"Well, whatever we went as, some person you are, ditching me to shovel french fries in your mouth." Hannah put her hands on her hips.

"I was hungry!" Wally protested. Hannah rolled her eyes.

"You can just hang around at the buffet table more then. I'm going to go dance with the guy I gave my number to!" Hannah swiftly walked away.

"YOU GAVE A GUY YOUR NUMBER?!" Wally was enraged and charged after her. Hoagie and Kuki quickly apologized to each other, and went to make sure Wally wouldn't murder Hannah.

"Yes I gave a guy my number Wally! He was cute." Hannah smiled dreamily.

"What if I gave some girl my number?!" Wally countered again.

"Do whatever." Hannah said. Wally stormed off towards the buffet table, no doubt complaining to Abby and Nigel about her.

Hoagie and Kuki both did embarrassing dances with each other, making people stay at least 20 feet away from them.

Hannah flirted with the guy, who was revealed to be named Josh (A/N: Don't worry,this guy won't stick around long).

Wally glared at the two, slowly munching on an oreo. Abby and Nigel observed him.

"Someone seems a little jealous." Nigel said aloud, and Abby quickly joined him.

"Yeah, someone does seem to be jealous." Abby teased. Wally shot death glares at them, which shut them up instantly.

"I'm not jealous. Duh." Wally rolled his eyes, and continued to glare at Hannah and Josh.

"You better call me mister." Hannah twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

"That I will." Josh told her.

"Call me tonight?" Hannah asked. Josh nodded. Hannah giggled and walked over to Nigel, Abby, and Wally.

"Omg, I just met, like the nicest guy!" Hannah sighed. Wally made his voice high-pitched.

"Oh, tell us aaaaaallllll about him." Wally waved his arms around. Hannah looked confused.

"Yeeeeaaahhh...ok, so-" Hannah started.

"I meant nobody cares." Wally interrupted. Hannah kicked him under the table.

"As I was saying, I got this guy's phone number, and he's going to call me!" Hannah squealed. Nigel and Abby looked uninterested.

"You guys are jerks." Hannah said, and waited for Hoagie and Kuki to finish their dance. They were all going to go home and relax. After all, it had been a rough week, from having to deal with the Toiletnator and Mr. Boss, to having to shop, the KND were worn out. Except for Hannah and Kuki.

*Home*

The members of Sector V hung out in the living room. Abby listened to some music, Hoagie silently played cards with Nigel and Kuki, Wally sat in a pout, and Hannah excitedly talked on the phone with Josh.

"Oh you're just saying that!" Hannah giggled.

"No really, you are gorgeous." Josh replied on the other end.

"I think you're adorable!" Hannah said. She was laying on the floor on her stomach, and had the bottom half of her legs up in the air. Everyone already was ready for bed, just not ready to sleep.

"Oh stop, are you serious?" asked Hannah.

"Yes." replied Josh.

"You really want me to be your girlfriend?" asked Hannah. At this, Wally's head perked up.

"Yes." replied Josh again.

"Oh my god!" Hannah squealed. "Ok! I'll meet you later!" She hung up.

"Was that the cruddy guy you gave your number too?" Wally indignantly asked. Hannah gave Wally a big hug.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend!" Hannah exclaimed as she hugged him. She released him and grabbed his shoulders.

"His girlfriend Wally!" Hannah excitedly told him. Wally looked at how happy she was.

"Great." He muttered. Wally got up and decided to just go to his room.

"I thought he'd be happy for me," Hannah said, confused. She dialed Josh's number.

"Soo...am I your girlfriend?" She asked. He said yes.

"EEEEEEE!" Hannah hung up the phone. "Oh my god, I have a boyfriend! It feels so weird to say that."

"Oh my gosh! You have a boyfriend?!" Kuki looked amazed.

"That guy I danced with!" Hannah replied. She waved her hands around in excitement.

"That's so cool!" Kuki said.

"I'm gonna go talk with Wally!" Hannah started to run upstairs, until Abby grabbed her arm.

"Don't." ordered Abby.

"Why?" Hannah was confused.

"Just don't." replied Abby.

A/N: Well...sorry, that kind of wrote itself. I'm going to do what I want, because practically nobody is reading this. :_( For the numbers displayed in this story, look to my profile for the links for what they look like.


	7. First Date

A/N: Because everyone hates this story and the idea of Wally getting paired up with anyone other than Kuki, this will be discontinued after this chapter.

-||-...-||-...

"Why shouldn't I go talk to him?" Hannah asked, rather annoyed.

"I think he...I can't tell you sorry." Abby replied.

"Well, he's my best friend, so I'm going to talk about it with him anyway." Hannah said, and marched up to Wally's room. She was going to get her new quarters in tomorrow, so she was happy about that too. She had also gotten an operating station in the flying vehicle.

"Hey Wally? I need to tell you something." Hannah knocked on the door.

"What?" Wally grumpily answered.

"I came to get my stuff to put in the living room. I'll sleep out there because I've slept in here for like, a month." Hannah said. She sauntered in anyway and grabbed her stuff. She had already put her things in there after getting ready for bed, so she just had to grab a backpack and some other bags full of things. Wally looked almost sad that his roommate was leaving, but he quickly changed his facial expression to neutral.

"I was going to talk to you about my boyfriend, but-" Wally slammed the door in her face before Hannah even finished talking.

"Touchy touchy." Hannah said to herself as she put the bags in the corner of the room. The operatives continued to do what they were doing, until everyone left the room eventually.

Hannah turned out the lights, and quickly fell asleep.

*Morning*

"OK OK, shut up, I'll get the alarm!" Wally said to nobody as he shut it off. He looked around. "Hannah?" Wally then realized that she wasn't in here, she was out sleeping in the living room.

He sighed and pulled on his usual outfit, then joined everyone downstairs.

"You're so adorable!" Hananah said. Wally was about to say "That's gross," until he realized she was talking on the phone.

"Oh stop, I am not your sunshine!" Hannah giggled and twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

"That girl gets serious fast in her relationships." Abby whispered to Hoagie and Nigel. They agreed. Hoagie had realized it was just a silly little crush on her, and he didn't like her like that anymore, once she had gotten her boyfriend. Kuki seemed to be over Wally too, at least based on how she was right now. Wally felt...weird. Like he felt jealous for a second, but he shook it off.

Hannah was now on the floor, leaning up against the wall, still twirling a piece of hair around her finger. "Of course I'll meet you later silly! The coffee shop? I don't drink coffee...but ok." Hannah hung up.

"Oh...hi Wally." Hannah greeted.

"Going on a date with your cruddy boyfriend?" Wally said, rather harshly.

"He isn't cruddy! He's charming." Hannah corrected.

"Charming, please! He's stupid." Wally replied, pissed off. Hannah rolled her eyes and sat at the table.

"What's his deal?" Hannah asked. Abby and Nigel shared a retarded smile.

"Nothing." Abby said. Hannah shrugged and let the faces slide, she was going on her first date today!

"I wish it were 10 already." Hannah said.

"Well, it's 8:30 right now, so you still have an hour and a half." Nigel pointed out. Hannah sighed.

"I would call Josh again, but I don't want to come off as needy," Hannah sighed again. "I think I should eat breakfast."


End file.
